Rire d'antan
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Tout avait commencé comme chaque matin, le petit déjeuner chez eux était morne. Encore fallait-il qu'ils prennent la peine de manger ensemble. Mais ce qui aurait du n'être qu'une matinée morose était devenue un moment d'égarement ou les masques se brisent et les souvenirs remontent à la surface.
Tout avait commencé comme chaque matin, le petit déjeuner chez eux était morne. Encore fallait-il qu'ils prennent la peine de manger ensemble. Trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'éviter, ils préféraient chacun déjeuner dans leur appartement. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle se trouvait assise face à lui en train de boire silencieusement son thé dans la grande salle.
En le contemplant lire pendant qu'elle mangeait une de ses tartines de pain grillée elle se mit à repenser à autrefois. Aujourd'hui dans cette salle immense d'un autre temps, elle se permis de replonger dans se passé si longtemps refoulé. A celle qu'elle avait été jadis et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son mari. Elle n'était pas sentimentale, mais sous la folle remplie de fanatisme qu'elle était devenu au fil des années, l'enfant hautaine d'autrefois été encore là. Il suffisait d'un rien, d'un moment d'égarement pour que la coquille se brise et que la Bella du passé revienne à la surface.  
Elle observait son mari toujours en mangeant lentement son petit-déjeuner. L'atmosphère pesante et son regard insistant firent lever les yeux de Rodolphus de la Gazette qu'il lisait avec application. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, et le bref instant que dura leur échange silencieux lui suffit pour qu'elle se demande comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Fut un temps ou à défaut de s'aimer ils se respectaient.

Doucement elle se replonge dans ses souvenirs. Se laissant aller pour une fois à regretter avec nostalgie à la jeune femme qu'elle avait été . Il y a si longtemps déjà, c'était un temps ou elle était plus 'elle était sûre de ce que la vie lui réservait et qu'elle croquait le présent à pleine dent en attendant avec impatience son avenir prometteur. Ils étaient si jeunes alors. Elle se sentait si libre à l'abri des murs de liberté enchainée à son rang . C'était un autre temps, le temps de l'insouciance.  
Et puis le temps avait continué sa course, elle avait terminé sa scolarité, quitté Poudlard. Et comme elle l'avait si souvent rêvé petite, le temps du mariage était arrivé. Elle voulait peupler le monde de petit Sang-pur, rendre aux vieilles dynasties anglaises leur gloire d'antan. Elle avait épousé Rodolphus dans cette idée. Un mariage de convenance, une union de sang-pur comme il en était le devoir dans son monde. Un homme qu'elle avait côtoyé, qui avait été un de ses camarades à Poudlard, un sang-pur, un homme qui avait de grandes origines et qui l'avait suivie tant de fois dans sa jeunesse lors des rixes entre Griffon et Serpentard qu'elle provoquaient.  
Mais ses rêves de jeunesse c'étaient évanouis au passage à l'âge vie d'adulte. Elle s'était laissée dévorer par la flamme qu'il entretenait, consumer par sa passion. Et avait sacrifié sur l'autel du sang ses envies de avait laissé tomber ses rêves d'enfants et s'était consacré à sa foi. Elle était devenu une guerrière comme son nom le prédestinait.

Oui c'était il y a si longtemps. Tout en pensant ces mots tellement forts qu'ils vinrent s'écraser sur ses lèvres en un murmure incompréhensible, elle replongea dans la contemplation du visage de son époux qui été retourné à sa lecture. Le temps avait fait son œuvre sur son visage, mais sous les traits durs de l'être amère et torturé qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle voyait encore ceux du garçon espiègle et prêt à tout pour la suivre dans ses aventures. Fut un temps ou elle aurait peut être pu l'aimer, oui elle en était sûre elle aurait pu l'aimer si son cœur ne s'était pas offert à un autre homme que son mari. Lui, aurait pu l'aimer à défaut du maitre.  
Suite à ce constat et la douleur provoquée par sa passion dévorante elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber brusquement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Laissant pendre sa tête en arrière, les yeux toujours clos elle tenta d'oublier. De reformer sa carapace, et lentement elle se replongea dans le présent.

Elle tenta de se remémorer pourquoi elle l'avait délaissé, et elle finit par se répéter les mêmes excuses qu'elle s'était imposée autrefois. Ce n'était qu'un ivrogne, un bon à rien. A peine capable de suivre les ordres du maitre. Si elle l'avait épousé c'était seulement parce qu'il n'était pas un mauvais parti et c'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle laissait aux autres le soin de pondre des marmots et les élever dans la pure tradition. Elle, elle avait déjà renoncé à ce désir d'enfance, de jeunesse.  
Elle n'avait hésité qu'une seconde lorsque le Maitre lui avait demandé de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais il l'avait rassuré en voyant son hésitation, elle était trop précieuse pour lui. Elle était sa guerrière, sa main et elle devait toujours être à ses côtés. Elle était au dessus de ces autres femmes qui tombaient enceinte pour grossir les futurs rangs de Mangemort. Elle était destinée à de plus grands desseins  
Alors elle avait tout sacrifié, Rodolphus et sa progéniture. Car le maitre l'avait demandé, et qu'il était le seul qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Le son mat qu'avait produit le dos de Bellatrix contre le dossier de la chaise en bois massif avait sorti Rodolphus de son semblant de lecture et le poussait à regarder la femme qui partageait sa vie.  
Lui aussi se souvenait, il se rappelait de la femme d'autrefois. Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs avec l'amertume du temps passé trop vite.  
Elle était alors une jeune fille, une sang-pur sûre d'elle et hautaine. Mais elle n'avait pas encore cette lueur de folie qui brulait dans ses yeux, comme pour tous la guerre les avaient abimés et peut être elle plus que d'autre.  
Et elle était si belle, d'une de ses beautés froide et puis le temps avait fait son oeuvre et sa passion avait creusé des sillons dans son coeur et son corps.  
Il ne cessait de lui en vouloir pour ce rêve qu'ils avaient eu et qu'elle avait brisé, écrasé d'un coup de talon pour un autre homme que lui. Il se rappelait la fillette qu'il suivait dans toutes ses aventures et mauvais coup, un leader né. Il lui aurait donné cette place, serait resté dans son ombre si elle avait accepté de lui donner un enfant. C'était leur marché, un accord. A elle le rôle de meneuse, il lui aurait laissé la lumière et aurait rempli la fonction de second. Mais elle devait porter son fils. Le marché avait été rompu, elle avait tout pris sans rien donner. Leur vie avait pris les traits d'un enfer quotidien et pour y survivre ils avaient choisi de s'éviter. La voix stridente de Bella retentissait seulement pour formuler des remontrances et des récriminations  
Non il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle restait sa femme et elle devait lui donner un fils. Un futur Mangemort, un enfant pour qu'il ne soit plus la risée des autres.

Et ce matin elle était là devant lui, affichant son air pensif, il revoyait la Bella d'antan. Il l'observait rêver pendant qu'il faisait semblant d'être absorbé par son journal. Puis elle avait fermé les yeux, elle préférait encore se voiler la face que de tenter de retrouver la Bella des temps passés.  
Elle ouvrit ses yeux pendant qu'il la fixait, un sourire goguenard naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui changeait des habituels grimaces qu'elle lui offrait ou de ses sourires sadiques qui ourlaient ses lèvres. Il préférait tant ce sourire moqueur plutôt que ce regard supérieur qu'il détestait. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui faire, ni même lui rappeler quelle était sa place, elle était la protégée du maitre.

Alors par provocation il transforma la serviette en cocotte de papier et la fit plonger dans la tasse de thé de sa femme assise à l'autre bout de l'immense table en marbre gris. Ce jeu auquel ils s'étaient tant adonné dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Un temps ou ils pouvaient encore être insouciant et ou tout le deux rivalisaient de farces et stratagèmes pour piéger leurs compagnons de table.  
Oui c'était il y a bien longtemps. C'était un temps révolu, mais lorsqu'il voyait ses traits se détendre, et ses yeux se plisser en un sourire lumineux il retrouvait sa Bella.  
Très vite la bataille de cocotte se transforma en bataille rangée d'Aguementi. Dans le rire cristallin de Bella, ce rire de jeunesse oublié il retrouvait la femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée.


End file.
